Saffron Bathory
This tribute belongs to ZombieHunger. Don't use it without her permission. As a fact, Saffron's personality and some parts of her appearance ar inspired from myself. Name: '''Saffron Bathory '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''Originally from D10, but she belongs in present to '''D1. '''Age: '''18 '''Height: '''1,80 (m) '''Appearance: '''Saffron has short hair with red higlights. Here eyes are a light blue, but due to the injury that caused the loss of her eyesight and the bionic eye that the Capitol implanted, her right eye is red. There also remained a scar. Even if her eyesight improved greatly because of the bionic eye, she covers it with a eyepatch (the reason is in the backstory). Only in The Games she takes it off. She is tall and has a pretty muscular body. '''Weapon: '''Her favorite weapon is the machete, but she is also good with spears and bows. '''Strengths/skills: '''The most valuable thing she has is the bionic eye. Because of her eyesight, she has a really good aim, has a incredible sense of direction and can see at long distances. She is good in close combat because of her strong body. Her strenght, intelligence and bravery makes her a fearless triubute. '''Weakness(es): '''She is not good at trowing knives and trowing spear and any other weapon of this kind. Her climbing is bad, and has no knowledge about edible plants/insects. Because of that, she preffers not to risk eating something unless she is sure it's not poisonous. A big problem of hers is that she doesn't believe in herself and she's afraid of failure. '''Personality: '''Saffron has a strong personality, except for trusting herself. She is the leader kind, very intellingent and harsh, but a little to arogant and with a bad temper. Strange thing is that she is angry but calculated at the same time. She doesn't have a problem with killing other tributes, but hates betraying someone. She is a fairplayer. '''Backstory/History: '''Saffron was born in district 10 by accident. Her family didn't love her but took care of her anyway. In that time, she was a friendly girl, emotional but with the same self trust issues as always. Her parents were really violent, and beat her up, but Saffron somehow remained the same. The only thing changing in time because of that was her temper. She was tired of her parents and got angrier and angrier inside. Her best friend and also childhood friend, Molly, became popular in time. She began forgetting Saffron when they were 14 and at some point even bully her. Saffron's life got much worse, beaten up by her parents and being betrayed by her friends. Two years later, one night, Molly slip in Saffron's bedroom to tell her she is sorry. At that moment, Saffron was crying and was really angry. When she saw Molly, she jumped at her. In defense, Molly took her pocket knife and stabbed Saffron in the eye. Saffron was much stronger then Molly and she managed to take her pocket knife and began stabbing her until Molly died. She realised what she did, so she jumped out of the window and ran to the forest. After one week, she was found by some Peacekeepers and brought to the Capitol prison. Saffron always tried to fight back, and the Capitol was surprised about her strenght. They decided to test their new bionic eye on her. Fortunately, the surgery was a succes. Some days later, a trainer from District 1 went to the Capitol for her. He thought that Saffron is perfect for The Games, so he took her to District 1 and began training her. Saffron trained without using her bionic eye. She kept wearing a black eyepatch that her trainer gave it to her, because the scar makes her remember about her past. After some time, Saffron began to feel bloodthirsty and felt ready to volunteer for the games. Her purpose is to win The Games and to terorize District 10's tributes. '''Interview Angle: '''She tries to look confident. The Capitol knows her really well, so it's fine for her to be herself. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''As a career, she takes a close combat weapon and begins to kill anyone on her way. '''Games Strategy: '''She tries to be the leader, and stay close to the career that has the knowledge of edible plants an insects. She doesn't take risks unless her life depends on that. '''Token: '''Her black eyepatch. '''Fears: '''losing, being betrayed, losing her mind. Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:ZombieHunger's Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds